Tora Shinryaku
Tora Shinryaku (侵略 虎 Shinryaku Tora) is a Hero in training in Isamu Academy High School's Class 2-1. She is also the captain of the Isamu Academy swim team. Appearance Tora is a relatively tall, young woman with a curvaceous figure. She has long, red hair, which extends to the bottom of her back and piercing green eyes. Her most notable feature is the soft, orange fur with black stripes that covers her entire body. Her fingernails are black and incredibly long, as well as her possessing sharper than normal canines. Her overall appearance is considered cute by her peers. She is generally seen wearing the Isamu student uniform. Her Hero costume consists of what appears to be a black bikini, with the the straps looking similar to tiger skulls. In the winter, her Hero costume changes to a thick, black coat with orange stripes on it. Personality Despite her relatively cute appearance, her personality normally breaks that perception of her the second she begins to speak. She is incredibly abrasive, with her often shouting at those who displease her. She has what people describe as "a strong personality". She almost always gets what she wants, as the alternative is rarely ever fun. She often threatens people with beatdowns to get what she wants. Even though she often appears aggressive, she can be rather flirtatious. When she sees someone she's interested in she'll often purr and attempt to cuddle with them. On top of this, she has a strange habit of leaving scratch or bite marks on people that she likes. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Using her superior strength and agility, Tora is an agile combatant, highly skilled in unarmed combat. Her general fighting style revolves around bounding around her opponent and scratching them with the claws on her hands and feet. She'll also occasionally pin or lock her opponent's movements in order to give her an opening to bite them, which is more often than not more effective. Expert Swimmer: Tora is also a skilled swimmer. Her swimming speed is further increased by her waterproof fur. She can even swim against a strong current of water or whirlpool with assistance from her high physical strength. Her skill in swimming is also what made her the captain of the Isamu Academy swim team. Quirk Bengal Tiger (ベンガルトラ Bengaru Tora): Tora's Quirk grants her the physical capabilities of a tiger. Her most notable ability is her enhanced strength and agility, allowing her to easily break stones with her bare hands and has greater maneuverability than an Olympic level gymnast, as well as an enhanced kinesthetic sense which allows her to stay upright no matter where she walks. Her enhanced strength also extends to her jaws, which allows her to easily bite through bone and tear off flesh. This is assisted by her longer-than-average canines. Other characteristics of tigers she possesses are her glossy, waterproof fur, razor-sharp fingernails, and night vision. She's not only capable of scratching her targets with enough force to easily tear off flesh, but can use her claws to dig into and climb stone structures. Her waterproof fur is also resistant to water, which allows her to increase her swimming speed while granting her immense resistance to water-based attacks. Despite her skills, Tora still possesses some weaknesses, most notably temperature. Due to being covered in fur, in excessively hot temperatures Tora's body can more easily overheat. At the same time, her fur is not heavy enough to allow her withstand colder environments and she is much more susceptible to cold temperatures than most other people. Her night vision can also be overwhelmed by a sudden increase in light, causing temporary blindness. Stats Relationships Chika Genzai Chika is one of Tora's few friends and one of her classmates at Isamu. Despite technically being friends, she more often than not just walks all over him. She rarely listens to his opinions, drags him around to do whatever she wants, and even insults him, taking advantage of his meek disposition. Regardless, she does actually care for Chika, but is incapable of showing affection to her friends in any other way besides her occasional scratching and biting. Chika in particular has several scratches on his right arm. Trivia * Tora's birthday, July 29, is International Tiger Day, a reference to her Quirk. * Her given name is Japanese for tiger. * Regarding Tora's academic life and performance, her Isamu data is as follows: ** She is student No. 15 in Class 2-1. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Isamu Academy Students